Al fin pasó
by caro117tincha
Summary: Kagome tiene un secreto inocente; Inuyasha se deja llevar por sus emociones y complica la situación. ¡¡Y ahora, ambos tienen que enfrentar lo que surga a partir de una discución que no tiene sentido! xD


Hola!!! Bueno este fue mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha y el primero que publiqué también... El cual me tardó bastante terminar... ¬¬ Pero bueno, me estoy volviendo más productiva así que dentro de poco voy a empezar a publicar mis demás fics. ^^

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews por favor. Por cierto este es un fic one-shot sin lemon de Inuyasha x Kagome (por si las dudas). Voy a publicar fics más largos y con lemons; es que éste era el primero y no era muy experimentada que digamos... n.ñU

Ahora si, que lo disfrute n.n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al fin pasó...**

-¿No creen que Kagome se ha comportado un poco extraño últimamente?

A Inuyasha le costó pronunciar esa frase. No quería que los otros lo molestaran, ya que según él eran todos unos pesados.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón.- dijo Sango.

-En realidad, creo que Kagome se comporta raro sólo si tú estás cerca, Inuyasha...-dijo Shipo inocentemente, sin notar que su comentario enfureció mucho a su amigo. (_N/A: ¿amigo? Ellos dos se viven peleando; pero bueno, no sabía que otra palabra poner... "el joven de traje rojo" o su "compañero de viajes" me sonaban realmente ridículos!! n.ñ_)

-Cállate enano, ¡tú no sabes nada de esto!-le gritó mientras le aplastaba la cara contra el suelo. (N/A: _típico, no?_)

-¡No es verdad! TToTT... Tú siempre me tratas como un niño, yo se que a Kagome le ocurre algo. Ella ha dejado de hablar contigo; no, mejor dicho con todos y ya nunca te regaña, ni te mira a los ojos. Además pasa demasiado tiempo en su época. Creo que te tiene miedo.

-¿Sabes, Inuyasha?- interrumpió Sango- Tal vez el pequeño está en lo cierto.

-A mí me parece que la srta. Kagome está así desde la última pelea- habló por primera vez.

Miroku, que hasta entonces había sido un silencioso espectador de la discusión.

-¡¿¡QUÉ?!?! ¿Ahora TODOS están de su lado?- gritó Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, tranquilo... Sólo piénsalo un poco.- dijo el monje.

Entonces Inuyasha recordó por unos segundos su último enfrentamiento...

_**Flash-back**_

_Ésta lucha le había costado el único traje que siempre usaba. Fue contra una especie de araña con cuerpo de hombre de la cintura para arriba. Inuyasha ya había recibido un golpe muy duro y no se movía como antes, había perdido fuerzas. _

_En un momento, Inuyasha intentó atacar, pero una defensa del monstruoso espíritu poseedor de un fragmento de la perla lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Kagome, en su intento por defenderlo disparando unas débiles flechas, consiguió atraer la atención del enemigo. Éste la capturó con una de sus patas y comenzó a asfixiarla. Al descubrir esto, Inuyasha atacó inútilmente con su espada, Colmillo de Acero. Fue ahí cuando su preocupación logró que el lado bestia se su mente tomara el control. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, su furia y sus ganas de pelear eran interminables y sus manos estaban sedientas de sangre. Era la primera vez frente a Kagome, que a Inuyasha le ocurría eso. Él luchó ferozmente y venció al monstruo; sin embargo recibió fuertes golpes que le crearon heridas muy graves. Estas lo dejaron inconsciente durante los cuatro días posteriores a la batalla._

_Durante el resto de la pelea Kagome observó con atención. Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en el hanyou y captaron cada uno de sus movimientos y su forma de actuar._

_Ella fue la encargada de cuidar a Inuyasha durante su largo sueño, y por eso fue la única que lo escuchó llamar a Kikyou mientras dormía. A pesar de eso, sólo Inuyasha sabía que había estado soñando._

_**Fin del Flash-back**_

-Tal vez Shipo tenga razón- pensó Inuyasha con cierto temor-Tal vez ella actúa así porque me teme, ¡teme a como me comporté aquél día y a que suceda de nuevo!... Tal vez hasta tiene algún novio en su época.

El simple hecho de pensar que había "otro" en la vida de Kagome lo ponía nervioso... ¿O celoso? ¬¬ (N/A: _Jajaja xD... ¿Inuyasha celoso? No, ¡¡¡si eso nunca pasa!!! xDDDD_)

-Yo tenía razón. Son todos unos pesados ¿Dónde está Kagome? Arreglaré esto con ella.

-Está hablando con la anciana Kaede pero no creo que sea correcto interrumpir su conversación, Inuyahsa, y mucho menos oírla. Que yo espíe algunas veces no quiere decir que tu debas seguir mi mal ejemplo- dijo el monje con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso es verdad, excelencia. Pero su actitud es peor porque usted intenta espiarme mientras me baño... ¬¬### -dijo Sango muy enfadada y a pesar de que el sermón del monje se vio debilitado por el comentario de la exterminadora, eso no importó porque Inuyasha ya se había marchado en busca de las dos mujeres. (N/A: _¡¡¡Monje pervertido!!! ¬¬_)

Las encontró en la casa de la mayor y decidió oír a escondidas lo que decían...

-Kagome, no creo que sea correcto lo que estas haciendo. Además, puede descubrirte...- dijo la anciana.

-No es cierto- respondió la otra- Conozco a Inuyasha y todos sus trucos. No me descubrirá.

-Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerle algo así. Se va a enfurecer cuando lo descubra.

-Pues yo si me atreví y por décima vez no me descubrirá. Ya lo verá...- dijo con su actitud de sabelotodo- Debo irme a casa. ¡Ya es tarde!

Se despidió al estilo japonés y se fue corriendo.

¿De que estaban hablando? Entonces Kagome si lo estaba traicionando. Lo suyo no estaba declarado. Ella no era "su hembra", pero se sabía que había algo entre ellos aunque Inuyasha lo aceptara sólo para sus adentros y si estaba celoso. Era algo implícito pero, al mismo tiempo, lo habían dejado claro. (_N/A: eh?? O.O_)

Decidió que era tiempo de acabar con todo eso. La siguió hasta su casa pasando a través del pozo, saltó a la ventana y entró a la habitación justo antes de que ella llegara.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. La primera voz en escucharse fue la del muchacho.

-¿De que se trata todo esto, Kagome?

-Inuyasha, ¿que haces aquí? ¿De qué estás hablando?-respondió la joven con una voz que se oía sorprendida.

-No te hagas la tonta. ¡Sabes bien de que estoy hablando! Oí lo que le dijiste hoy a la anciana Kaede.

Estaba realmente enfurecido y ya había adoptado su típica pose de regaño con los puños cerrados y un pie adelantado.

-¿¿Nos estabas espiando??

-Lo que tú hiciste fue peor- Inuyasha casi grita esa frase.

-No sabía que te molestaría tanto que tomara tu traje...

-¡Ajá! Con que... ¿¡¿Qué?!? O_O

-Cuando te quitaron la ropa para curarte las heridas, noté que ésta estaba destruida y decidí llevármela para arreglarla...

(N/A: _Metiste la pata °~°_)

-¡Por favor! ¿Esperas que me crea esa historia?

-Mira en el armario si no me crees... ¬¬

Inuyasha siguió las instrucciones de Kagome y reviso el armario. En él se encontraba su antigua vestimenta bastante bien reconstruida aunque faltaba terminar algunas partes...

-¿¿Lo ves??

-°-° Emmh, yo... – con un poco de resignación, tomó aire y lo soltó en un gran suspiro- yo... lo siento, Kagome. Debí confiar en ti...

-Es lo menos que puedes decir, ¿no crees? ¬¬

-...

Se miraron por unos momentos y la incomodidad que le causaba la mirada de la joven arquera obligó a Inuyasha a interrumpir el silencio...

-Bueno,... esto... esto explica porque has permanecido tanto tiempo en tu época últimamente pero ¿por qué has dejado de hablar conmigo, de regañarme y de mirarme a los ojos?

-Es que... u.u Creí que si hacía esas, cosas en algún momento alguien mencionaría la última batalla y lo que te ocurrió... y yo... realmente no quería hablar de eso...

-¿Por qué? O_Õ

-Si hablábamos de eso, tendría que aceptar que al verte luchar dominado por tu lado "bestia" yo... yo... ¡¡Tuve miedo!!

Al oír eso Inuyasha se sobresaltó y comenzó a hablar con la vista al suelo como si un gran pesar lo atormentara...

-Entonces, tenía razón. Al ver como actué, te atacó el pánico. Temías que te atacara. ¡¡¡Me temías a mí!!!

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritó la chica- Yo nunca te he temido. Yo sólo me asuste por cómo te comportaste cuando tu mitad bestia comenzó a controlarte. Muchas veces el monstruo te atacó y seguiste como si nada hubiese ocurrido... Sin embargo tus heridas demostraron ser muy graves. Lo único que me asustó fue pensar que si no sentías los golpes uno de ellos... podría empeorar durante la batalla y entonces...

Kagome estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se veía extremadamente triste y preocupada. Luego de sacudir su cabeza para quitar su cabello color azabache de su cara miró fijamente al hanyou y dijo, con su voz más alterada que nunca...

-¡¡¡Temía que murieras!!!

En ese momento Inuyasha tomó del brazo a Kagome y la acercó a su pecho para intentar consolarla con un gran abrazo. (N/A: _¡¡Awwww!! n.n... bueno, está bien me dejo de interrumpir... u.u_) Sus cabezas se encontraban una al lado de la otra. Kagome no podía creer lo que ocurría. Inuyasha nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, ni siquiera por error. Y estaba clara la razón: él nunca había sido tan expresivo. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y sus suaves cabellos plateados, o al menos podría haberlos sentido con el simple hecho de estirar un poco sus dedos.

Kagome habría deseado alargar ese momento por décadas... Sin embargo, mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos, un nombre apareció en su mente y sabiendo que éste la torturaría, no tuvo otro remedio que decir, casi en un susurro:

-Solo tengo una duda: durante tu sueño, luego de la pelea, llamaste dormido a Kikyou ¿Podrías decirme lo que soñaste?

(N/A: _Arruinaste el momento ¬¬... Perdón u.u_) Inuyasha asintió.

-Recordé el día que Kikyou me lanzó una flecha que me inmovilizó. Al rato desapareció y tú llegaste caminando. Me viste y me sacaste la flecha. Entonces todo el sueño se oscureció; Kikyou regresó, pero ahora estaba unida con un espíritu maligno. Su alma se había vuelto despiadada e interesada... Te capturó con una de sus patas con el propósito de quitarte los fragmentos y matarte. En ese momento fue cuando yo... yo....

-Es solo un sueño- le susurró dulcemente Kagome al oído- no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

-Pero me es necesario... Ahora que he comenzado, necesito terminar de contarte...- respondió él- En ese momento yo... me vi forzado a escoger y decidí destruir a Kikyou para salvarte...

Kagome sintió como una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido lleno su corazón. No sabía que era, pero la sensación que le causaba era lo más hermoso que ella había conocido. Quería gritar de alegría, pero a causa de las circunstancias se contuvo y se limitó a decirle con una voz aún más dulce que antes:

-¿Qué ocurrió al final? No creo que tu sueño haya terminado así como así.

Inuyasha le respondió con una voz nerviosa que delataba al instante que estaba mintiendo.

-Al final nos abrazamos y terminó así. No pasó nada más. ¡De veras! °////°

Kagome, que notó que lo que le decía el joven de ojos dorados era falso, dejó de abrazarlo y le dijo:

-Vamos, ¡dímelo! Quiero saber. n.n

-¡¡Te digo que no paso nada más!!

-¿¡¿Por qué no me quieres decir la verdad?!?

-No te miento. ¡Terminó así!- gritó el hanyou.

El único pensamiento de la astuta jovencita en ese momento fue "situaciones extremas, medidas extremas" y decidió utilizar su recurso más poderoso contra Inuyasha... "los celos"... (N/A: _¡¡Mwahahaha!! ^o^ _)

-Kouga me lo hubiera dicho... ¬¬

-¿¡¿Qué?!?-gritó en tono envidioso

-Si, él confía en mí.

Inuyasha se hinchaba de celos poco a poco.

-¡¡¡No metas a ese lobo apestoso en esto!!!

-No lo llames así y además tengo razón. Me dice la verdad y no me esconde nada.

Se notaba que el chico se estaba esforzando por no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos...

-¡¡¡Yo le llamo como quiero!!!

-Pues dile como quieras, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que él sea bueno y sincero conmigo. ¡¡¡No como tú que eres obstinado y mentiroso!!!

Entonces explotó...

-¿¡¿Quieres que te diga lo que pasó en mi sueño?!? Pues al final ocurrió esto...

Sin el más mínimo previo aviso, y sin dejarle siquiera tiempo para reaccionar, tomó a Kagome por los brazos y la empujó rápida pero delicadamente contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes y acercó su cara a la de la joven hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron para sellarse en el beso que ambos habían deseado tanto tiempo en silencio. Los brazos de Kagome habían cambiado de posición para ahora formar dos ángulos rectos y sus cuerpos estaban aún más cercanos que antes.

Ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse ni un milímetro del otro. Poco a poco las manos de Inuyasha fueron deslizándose hacia arriba para rozarse con las de Kagome y finalmente entrelazar suavemente cada uno de sus dedos.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había hecho, sin embargo no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. No podía evitar sentirse tan bien. Al fin había ocurrido, al fin podría dejar de esconder todo el amor que le sentía a Kagome. Al fin podría dejar de actuar y esconderse bajo la promesa de protegerla siempre, la que en realidad hizo sólo para pasar cada segundo de su vida junto a ella. Desde la primera vez que la vio, sintió que tenía algo especial. Cada día la veía más hermosa, más parecida a su Kikyou. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que descubrió que todo eso había cambiado... Kagome ya no era la misma chiquilla que había ido por primera vez al Sengoku. Se había transformado en una joven mujer, capaz de capturar a cualquier muchacho con su encanto. Su bella sonrisa y su dulce aroma, tan único como ella, la diferenciaban de todas las demás... Todo el amor de Inuyasha que antes había pertenecido a otra se había multiplicado y había pasado a ser de Kagome. Se había aferrado a ella y no pensaba moverse de su lugar ahora que lo había encontrado.... Ella ya no era una niñita cualquiera, ahora era especial y no por parecerse a otra; sino por ser Kagome... su Kagome; la única que había podido ablandar su corazón de piedra.... algo imposible para cualquiera incluso Kikyou, pero no para ella. Nunca le sería posible olvidarla. Podrían haberle hecho cualquier cosa, incluso desgarrarlo desde adentro y ni siquiera eso se habría comparado con el dolor que sentía él cada vez que creía haberla perdido, y menos con el sufrimiento que sentiría si en verdad la perdiera... Cada aspecto de ella era perfecto a sus ojos y ahora que todo estaba claro no existía razón por la cual deberían separarse...

Kagome también había comprendido eso. Su alegría superaba cualquier otra. Nada podría haberla hecho más feliz. A pesar del carácter duro y obstinado del hanyou, Kagome se había enamorado de él y nunca, a pesar de todos los momentos difíciles que habían pasado, quiso dejarlo definitivamente. Se sentía segura a su lado, como si nada pudiera herirla. A pesar de que muchas veces discutían, Kagome sabía en su interior que era solo algo pasajero. Cada vez que Inuyasha se sonrojaba o se ponía nervioso a causa de alguna situación un poco embarazosa entre ellos dos, ella sonreía. Le encantaba verlo de esa manera porque le hacía sentir que había algo más. Amaba su cara y sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, adoraba que se posaran en ella con esa mirada tan especial que sólo él podría brindarle. Y más que nada, amaba cuando él se preocupaba por ella, cuando le preocupaba más ella que él mismo o que cualquiera de los demás. Amaba que quisiera protegerla día y noche sin dejarla ni un minuto a solas. En su mente, sólo había espacio para él y para cada uno de sus caprichos... los cuales estaría complacida de poder cumplir. Durante el tiempo que se besaron sólo pensó en que quería estar cada segundo de su vida con él y deseaba que no se separasen nunca más...

El beso duró unos minutos, sin embargo, el placer que sintieron ambos fue inmenso, tanto así que ni mil palabras podrían describirlo... (N/A: _ya describí demasiado, ¿no les parece?... ¡¡¡Dejen descansar a la escritora!!! __TToTT_)

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Ante el dulce recuerdo de lo ocurrido, Kagome no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en sus labios. Inuyasha abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados en señal de sorpresa y luego con cara de fastidio giró de espaldas y se alejo un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que emitía su típico -Feh!- logrando solo que Kagome sonriera aún más ante su actitud.

-Ya deberíamos volver, ¿no te parece Inuyasha? ^ ^- le dijo acercándose un poco hacia él.

-Ehhh... °///° Si claro,... bueno, pues... creo que tienes razón. Volvamos ya

-Jejeje n.n

-°///°

El día siguiente fue tan corriente como los demás. Todos se habían dado cuenta que Kagome había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque no sabían bien porque. Por eso Shipo no dejaba de preguntarle a Kagome que la había alegrado tanto; y el Monje Miroku le hacía continuas preguntas a Inuyasha sobre que le había hecho a la joven (N/A: _Lo he dicho una y lo diré miles de miles de miles de veces... ¡¡¡Monje pervertido!!! ¬¬_) Por suerte lo único que recibía era una de las famosas cachetadas de Sango. Sin embargo la clandestina pareja nunca pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esas situaciones... ^ ^

Fin! n.n

Ojalá les haya gustado. A mi me encanta esta pareja. Es una de mis favoritas!! :P

Quisiera aclarar algo: el traje de Inuyasha estaba muy roto. (a eso me refería con destrozado o arruinado) Decir que "quedó destruido" no sería correcto porque es bien sabido que ese trajecito rojo resiste al fuego, ataques de youki , cortes con espada, etc. xD En realidad tampoco sería correcto decir que estaba roto... pero cuando lo hice no sabía todo esto y no puedo cambiarlo porque sin ese tema no existe este fic. u_uUU

Asi que... Bueno, espero que me dejen su opinión, y si no, ¡¡no esperen que mejore!! ¬¬U... jajaja xDDD Ahora si los dejo. Por favor, sigan leyendo mis demás fics. Les aseguro que los fics que le sigan van a ser cada vez mejores, o al menos eso espero. Nos vemos! :)


End file.
